


Nuevas amistades

by xKamiixChanx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Scott is a Bad Friend
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKamiixChanx/pseuds/xKamiixChanx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quería saber cómo se encontraba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuevas amistades

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el kink meme de [esteenwolf](http://esteenwolf.livejournal.com).
> 
> Espero les guste :D

Mira la hoja sin saber qué escribir exactamente. Cosa frustrante porque cuando el coach les exigió a todos que debían firmar la tarjeta que le entregarían a Isaac tenía claro qué escribir.  
Estaba preocupado por él, ya que en el último tiempo se habían acercado bastante. No era algo que hubiesen planeado simplemente ocurrió y se sentía contento por aquello.  
Había sido en un momento que necesitaba distraerse. Ethan se había marchado sin dar ninguna explicación y por lo que Isaac le había comentado la relación con sus amigos no iba muy bien tampoco.  
Siempre le había llamado la atención. Cada vez que iba a casa de Jackson y se encontraban quiso hablarle, porque todos sabían lo que pasaba en esa casa, pero nunca nadie fue capaz de hacer algo.  
 _—Oye, no es necesario que seas amable por compromiso._  
Le había dicho cuando intentó hablar con él. Después de aquello no volvieron a intercambiar más palabras hasta que Ethan desapareció.  
 _—Ey... ¿Cómo estás?  
Lo mira extrañado, porque la última vez que hablaron Isaac había dejado en claro que no quería saber nada de él.  
—Bien, por qué lo preguntas...  
—Tú sabes. Lo del gemelo.  
Disimula una risa, porque es inevitable no darse cuenta del odio (que no entiende) que el de ojos claros le tiene a los gemelo.  
—Oh. Bien, creo.  
—Sabes él no te merecía. Es demasiado bueno para alguien como él.  
—Gracias... Creo. Tu cómo estás, te he visto alejado de Scott y de Stiles.  
—Bien. No ha pasado nada grave._  
Después que dice eso se va dejándolo extrañado. No se esperaba que Isaac fuera a iniciar una conversación con él.  
Se siente feliz porque aquello significa que su relación empezará a cambiar, o al menos eso espera él.  
****  
Llega al hospital un poco más temprano que el horario de visita. Según lo que Scott le había contado Isaac ya podía recibir visitas, así que se había ofrecido como voluntario para ir a dejar la tarjeta con los saludos del equipo.  
Mira la tarjeta y se ríe por algunos mensajes, ya que siente que son demasiado cursis (debido a la petición del Coach).  
Por un momento piensa que a Isaac puede no gustarle este gesto. Después de todo nunca fue muy sociable con los del equipo, por lo que podría encontrarlo hipócrita. Esperaba que no, ya que sabe que sus compañeros se habían preocupado por él de verdad y que todos querían ir a verlo, pero era muy estricto el régimen de visitas.  
Cuando llega a la habitación se queda extrañado por lo que encuentra.  
Isaac está con los ojos rojos (como si acabara de llorar) y a su lado se encontraba. Miguel. El primo de Stiles que también parecía afectado por algo (aunque disimulaba mucho mejor la verdad).  
—Danny.  
—Hola. Veo que te encuentras mejor.  
Ve como Miguel sale de la habitación dando una inclinación con la cabeza a modo de despedida.  
—Si... Estoy mejor.  
—Qué bien, en el equipo todos nos hemos preocupado por ti.  
—Oh. No lo esperaba.  
—Sí. De hecho te hicimos una tarjeta con los saludos.  
—Gracias.  
Le da la tarjeta y espera que la reciba.  
—Oye, has sabido algo de Stiles. Estos días ha estado algo extraño. —Pregunta por decir algo, ya que sabe que Isaac no es muy bueno iniciando conversaciones.  
—Eh... No. Sabes que mi relación con él no es la mejor.  
—Lo sé, pero como Miguel estaba aquí...  
—Quién.  
—Miguel, el chico que estaba cuando entré. Una vez fui a casa de Stiles y estaba ahí y me lo presentó como su primo.  
Ve como Isaac lo mira extrañado. Con el ceño fruncido, intentando procesar la información que ha recibido. Por un momento se siente incómodo, como si hubiese dicho algo que no debía.  
—Ah no. Miguel no vino a eso. Era mi tutor del que te hablé.  
Sí. Efectivamente le había comentado que antes de vivir con Scott vivió con su tutor legal, pero por diversos problemas lo terminó sacando de la casa donde vivían.  
—Oh vaya. El mundo es muy pequeño... ¿Se reconciliaron?  
—Sí. Igual que tú y ése.  
Lo mira con extrañeza, porque no entiende cómo se enteró lo del beso.  
—Scott me comentó.  
Lo dice parcamente y con el ceño fruncido. Sonríe de forma disimulada, porque todavía no entiende ese odio que Isaac le tiene a Ethan.  
—Oh. Las noticia vuelan, pero no. No es hemos reconciliado, desde ese beso que no hemos hablado.  
—Ves, te lo dije él no vale la pena.  
—Lee la tarjeta... Todos nos esforzamos por escribir algo —le dice guiñándole un ojo.  
—Uh... Está bien...  
Ve como abre la tarjeta y sonríe y se sonroja levemente. Sabe cuál es la razón.  
 _"Espero que te recuperes pronto. Para poder repetir lo de los camerinos ;)  
Saludos!"_  
****  
 _Estaban conversando en los camerinos. Por lo visto Isaac había vuelto a tener problemas con Scott por Allison, o mejor dicho, por mirar a la chica más tiempo de lo debido.  
—Isaac, debes hablar con él. O Scott debe entender que ellos ya no están juntos.  
—No lo sé... A veces siento que esto está bien, pero cuando veo a Scott tengo remordimientos y...  
—Dejas que descargue su furia en ti. Eso no está bien. Lo sabes.  
Pone una mano en su hombro y tira de él hasta que lo abraza. Hay veces que le da tanta rabia la relación que lleva con Scott, pero sabe que no debe meterse.  
Es injusto que Scott pegue a Isaac cada vez que menciona a Allison. A veces siente como si el moreno olvidara todo lo que vivió su amigo en el pasado. Todos los malos tratos.  
—Qué he dicho sobre las relaciones sexuales en MIS instalaciones.  
Se separan rápidamente cuando sienten los gritos del entrenador.  
—C-coach no estábamos haciendo nada.  
—Salgan de mi camerino AHORA. —Grita el Coach tomando el silbato y haciéndolo sonar.  
Provocando que ambos tomen sus cosas y se vayan rápidamente de allí._

Fin.


End file.
